


Birthday Wish

by AnnieOakley



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieOakley/pseuds/AnnieOakley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Blake, James Arness, and Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

This is a real person fiction, a little plotless sweet loving. Be advised this vignette is explicit and contains a very graphic depiction of polyamorous relationships.   
While I was still partially in dreamland, I could feel my husband Jim spooned behind me, his strong arms wrapped tightly around me, and his glorious hardness pressed against my bottom. I felt his lips brushing my neck, gently waking me. Warm lips met mine and I kissed back until suddenly I realized Jim was sucking on my neck. My eyes snapped open and I was face to face with my girlfriend. “Mandy?” I turned to face my husband “Jim?”  
“Happy birthday Jeannie” they chimed in unison and planted kisses on my cheeks.  
“Oh my God” I said at a loss for any other words. The fog was lifting and I realized with a smile Mandy was stretched out on the bed beside me completely naked. She is a sight to behold, with fiery red hair, dazzling sapphire eyes and creamy skin covered in bold beautiful freckles. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately our tongues swirling. I cupped her breasts, pinching and stroking her rosebud nipples and slowly trailed my hand down her soft belly, stopping to tease her naval with my thumb. Meanwhile, Jim resumed sucking on my neck with an intensity sure to leave a delectable mark. His hand slipped down between my legs and I moaned. “Goodness honey you’re dripping” Jim murmured and then he looked up at Mandy “I am forever amazed at how little it takes to get her sopping wet”  
“I know” Mandy replied cupping my face in her hands “she’s a nymph, its marvelous” then she kissed me again and I began stroking and massaging her behind. At this I felt Jim tugging at his briefs and watched Mandy’s eyes open wide at the sight “Jesus, Jim I had no idea there was so much of you.”  
“That’s our secret Mandy” I giggled.  
“I won’t say a word” Mandy promised.  
Jim pressed his manhood into me and I gasped, his hand stroking my most sensitive spot. As Mandy took one of my nipples into her mouth I snaked my hand between her legs, cupping her mound and running my fingers through auburn curls. I slipped two fingers into her and my thumb caressed her sensitive clitoris. “Come for me Mandy” I urged pumping my fingers in and out until her muscles tensed rhythmically and she moaned her eyes tightly shut. “That’s it sweetie, that’s it” I kept my hand on her sex until she came back to earth. I was getting close myself and began humping and grinding against Jim’s hand and urged him to pound into me harder and faster. Mandy’s hand briefly covered his as he stroked me and then trailed down to stroke my inner thigh. I came screaming, my body jerking and Jim unloaded his seed into me with a groan. We all collapsed together, cuddling and breathing hard and fell asleep. Jim woke us up couple of hours later, looking sexy with just a towel around his waist, droplets of water covering his torso, and dripping wet curls falling into those deep blue eyes. “Girls, you’d better hurry everyone will be here in an hour, why on earth you had to plan this party over brunch Amanda I’ll never know.”  
We had a fabulous time with all our friends and family. This was by far the best birthday ever and all the time I smiled knowing our little secret. My husband and girlfriend are simply amazing.


End file.
